


Hear no evil, See no evil

by Teddydripps



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Cuddles, Curses, Deaf Character, Fluff, Lucy is there, M/M, Now they sit and struggle, They messed up bad, Wilson is a panicked mess, Woodie just watches, idk what other tags to add, soothing, they sit, while panicking, will they recover?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydripps/pseuds/Teddydripps
Summary: What has the duo gotten into this time?After an unfortunate accident, Wilson ends up blind and Woodie deafThe two sit and wonder what to do now,one frantic and the other in shock.Poor buds..





	Hear no evil, See no evil

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought ..

He was yelling, he could feel his voice in his throat, but he couldn't hear a thing. Speaking from memory, Woodie had tried to calm Wilson down. The said man was shaking, rubbing his eyes feverishly and sobbing, and when he removed his hands and opened his eyes, they were clouded and empty. He was blind, and Woodie was deaf. Memory rushed through Woodie, their accident yesterday with one of Wilson's machines. They thought they were ok when they went to bed, what happened?

Woodie didn't wake this morning until Wilson had found and shook him awake, startling him. When he turned to look at his small lover, he found those clouded eyes, and his lips moving. Yet he couldn't hear anything. That was when Woodie had to help Wilson out of the tent and by the fire, and there the two sat. One in absolute panic mode, the other wondering what the hell to do about this.

Wilson continued his sobbing, done with rubbing his eyes and just sat there. Woodie looked at him and frowned. He looked around, wondering what to do. An idea popped in his mind, but it wasn't the best. Wilson wrote a lot, but Woodie didn't know if Wilson could write at all while blind. He sighed. Damn, this wasn't going to be easy. He could already feel Maxwell's amusement creeping up on him. He stood and walked to his bag, which was near Wilson. Of course, he didn't hear the noise he made that ended up scaring and throwing Wilson into another panic. The little man jump and scooted away, appearing to be hollering. Right, he was blind. He didn't know what made that noise. Woodie pulled his bag with him as he grabbed the scientist by his arms gently. He was speaking, rather loudly, he could see. Must have been yelling again, cause Wilson sat covering his ears. He frowned more, if possible. Once Wilson was stilled, he reached into his bag and pulled out a pile of papyrus and a 'pen', then placed it to Wilson's lap. Wilson flinched, his hands feeling the objects thoroughly before realizing what they were. He raised his brows and shook his head, speaking yet again. Woodie sighed, then spoke, trying to keep his voice low, which was hard since he couldn't hear what he was saying. 

"You need to write." His words came out slow and choppy, the only way he knew to. He watched for a movement response from Wilson.

Wilson sat still, seeming to be in thought. He licked his lips and nodded. Woodie nodded with him, though he didn't see that. Wilson felt around the paper with his fingers before writing slowly, then holding the paper out .. near Woodie. Woodie plucked the paper from Wilson and read it, tried to. The letters were sometimes jumbled together, and the sentence nearly flew off the page.

'What happened to us?'

"I'm not sure." Woodie responded, handing the paper back to Wilson, the ravenette wincing. He scribbled again, handing the papyrus away.

'Why are you yelling?'

Woodie coughed, he'd need to learn to control his volume. While it was fine now, who knows what would happen if there was a beast nearby. 

Keeping his voice lower, he grunted the words out, "I'm deaf.. You are blind."

Wilson nodded slowly to the response, his face dropping at the reminder that he was unable to see. He reached out, looking for his lover but could find him. He was about to let his hand fall when Woodie caught it, holding it tightly. Wilson brought the hand to his lips and kiss it lightly. This made Woodie upset in itself. Woodie was deaf, he couldn't hear Wilson's voice for.. however long this would last. Wilson was blind, he could see anything, he was lost now and if he wasn't careful, he could get killed easily. Wilson reached for the paper again, needing Woodie to give it to him, he wrote.

'What are we going to do?' this one took a moment for Woodie to decipher, but he was able to read it. He didn't know, honestly. So many bad scenarios ran through his head. Wilson calling for Woodie for help, he'd be unable to help cause he can't hear. Wilson walking himself off a cliff to his death. Fuck, what WERE they going to do. Small vibrations in the ground caught Woodie off guard, and when he looked, Wilson was smacking the ground with both hands. He kept this up until Woodie took his arm, scaring him, but at the same time relieving him. Wilson turned to Woodie, then began writing.

'Sorry.. you didn't answer so' This time Wilson had written it over the last sentence. Woodie then realized what Wilson had been doing. Vibrations, Woodie could feel them, sudden ones like the ones Wilson was making with his hands. It was smart, indeed. Woodie rubbed Wilson's arm, voicing that out as quiet as he could. Day was now here, and as much as he would like to sit and wonder, they needed supplies. 

"We need to get supplies, it's day time" He said. Wilson shook his head, covering his eyes and rubbing them again. Woodie should've suspected it would be a struggle to get Wilson to move. Even when blind Wilson would be stubborn. He gave a tug to Wilson's hand, but Wilson shook his head, again, speaking. Woodie groaned and knelt, patting the paper and pen on Wilson's lap, reminding him to use those. Wilson shook and nodded, writing rather quickly now.

'I'm scared Woodie, I can only see dark, I can't see anything' He read after a bit of struggle. Wilson was back to crying, slumped, his face in his hands. So he was just gunna give up and die? Just like that? Over being blinded? 

Being blind is bad, but once one can learn how to move about this issue, many can live being blind. Sure, it be more difficult in a huge land unfamiliar with bloodthirsty monsters and more to be discovered around, but Woodie wasn't gunna let Wilson die out. He gave another tugged at the scientist's arm, only to receive a shake of a head in response. Fine. He was scowling as he reached, grabbing Wilson by his waist and hoisting him over his shoulder. Wilson was kicking, obviously startled, Woodie could feel the vibration of Wilson's voice on his shoulder. He could only imagine the curses the little man was sending him. He didn't care, they needed food, they didn't have time to sit and cry. As he walked, he scooped up Lucy, whom lay against the tree where he's set her the night before, then began to set off. Wilson had stopped moving, seeming either too tired or just gave up. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

Wilson was placed on the ground suddenly, and heavy hand on his back as Woodie's low voice pierced loudly into his ear," There's a berry bush in front of ya, pick what you can get and put it in this bag." The lumberjack took one of Wilson's hands and placed it to the bag he had set in front of Wilson. Woodie continued," I'm gunna get lumber, I'll be back." Wilson stuttered, feeling Woodie's presence behind him disappear before he could speak. Wilson sat, scared-no, mortified. He couldn't see a thing, like being in a constant pitch black room. Was this blindness permanent? Dear god, Wilson hoped not. The thoughts of never being able to see tore into him heavily. Not only would he not be able to do his work like he wanted, but he wouldn't be able to see anyone or thing, he wouldn't see Woodie. This caused more tears to appear on his cheeks, he didn't like this at all. He reached his hand out slowly, pulling it away quick when he touched something that prickled on his skin. He huffed a shaky breath, then tried again.

It was a bush. Of course it was, Woodie had said there was a bush there. Wilson nodded to himself and felt for the bag placing it on his lap so he knew where it was easier. Everything was easier if he felt it. From then he began hunting for the berries in the bush, he hands grasping each branch gently, pulling the bulbs of fruit without squishing them and placing them in the bag. He worked much faster than he'd like to, but he didn't like sitting in the silence, especially with not being able to see. Soon he found himself finished and was just sitting there.

Oh, how he hated this. Not being able to do anything more like he'd like to. But with his sight gone, he didn't know where anything was. He could hear though, exceptionally well, now that he was forced to depend on listening for beasts that could jump out at him. He heard birds singing, bugs humming, and the distant thwack of an axe against a tree. Woodie. He wanted to go to Woodie. He NEEDED to go to Woodie. Grabbing up the bag carefully, making sure he didn't drop any berries, and began following the sound, his arms raised ahead of him. This didn't stop him from tripping quite a bit, cursing when he stood. Thankfully, as he moved, the sound was getting closer, and this relieved Wilson heavily. He called, only to mentally slap himself. The thwack sounds continued, and he followed until he was to it. He didn't know where Woodie stood, therefore he didn't move. He didn't want to accidentally step in front of the axe or anything, that would be bad. He just stood unbalanced and quiet while he listened. Vibrations rang from everywhere around Wilson, he noticed. He could feel them in the tree he found himself gripped to. He remembered then that it was usual for blind people to use vibrations and sound to move about. He'd really like to find a easier way of making vibrations around him, but clapping would do for now, he thought. As for Woodie.. vibrations would work on him too, he could FEEL them, and he could see, but he couldn't hear anything. Everything that moved made vibrations, would Woodie have a hard time if a hound came? Would he be able to feel the vibration from the giant wolf running towards camp? 

The heavy thinking was blooming a headache, and Wilson sighed. He shut his eyes, though that didn't change anything, leaning against the tree. It seemed awhile, to Wilson, before the sounds all went silent. He listened, for foot steps, for gathering of wood, for anything. But it was dead silent. Concern grew and he stood, now very worried.

"Woodie?" He called, again he knew Woodie couldn't hear him, but it was instinct. He began to move, clapping his hands in hopes to cause some vibrations around him. It was sudden, but a hand clasped over his mouth, another arm wrapping around his waist and yanked him away from his ground. He screamed into the hand and began fighting against what held him until he heard the familiar voice of Woodie,"Shh". Wilson silenced himself, stiff from fear. He had no idea what they were hiding from until he heard hissing. Spiders? Spiders, the wretched things grossed him out greatly. He pressed himself into Woodie, already not liking the thought of the disgusting little things crawling near him without his knowledge.

Woodie waited a few minutes longer before he let go of Wilson, his grip on his thin arm remained. Woodie turned Wilson and opened the bag, moving the berries to a pouch where they wouldn't be squashed by the wood he shoved in rather quickly. Once the bag was filled, Woodie began dragging Wilson through the forest, looking for another place to scavenge for food. Woodie's pace was quick, and his grip on Wilson's hand was uncomfortably tight. Almost painful. No, it was painful. Wilson whined, barely able to keep his short legs going at the blind speed he was forced to walk. 

"Woodie, please.." He huffed before tripping over a stone, falling out of Woodie's grip to the ground. He sat there, silent and waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he began feeling around, his whining continuing until he found Woodie's leg, where he held it. He reached up to feel for Woodie's arm, but couldn't find it. He made a noise, patting Woodie's side in hopes to get the man's attention. Oh god, Oh god, was he alright? Wilson was worried and only grew more anxious as the silence went on. Gulping, he clumsily stood to his feet, using Woodie to lean against. He reached for Woodie's face, which he found.

"Woodie..Woodie please-" He tried to mouth, stroking the sides of his lover's face. Oh he could feel the scowl on the man's face. This made him shrink away, he'd upset Woodie. He knew he had, the ginger was never like this unless Wilson did something he didn't like. The first time Wilson had over stepped and took Lucy, Woodie had stomped over and snatched her away, and left. Just left Wilson there for the night. This time was different though, Wilson couldn't see, and Woodie wasn't that harsh as to leave a blind man in the forest by himself with giant spiders marching around. Wilson shuddered at the silence, rubbing himself against Woodie as an apology. He was nervous, he definitely didn't like this.

Finally Woodie reacted, wrapping his arms around Wilson, bringing the smaller to him. Wilson hugged back instantly, and the two stood. This lasted for a few before Woodie let go and gripped Wilson's shoulders, his voice a whisper, words stuttered,"Don't move until I come get you, ever again, hear?" Wilson nodded. With that, Woodie took his hand and began walking, slower this time not to trip Wilson up. 

 

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 

It was night now, they were sitting by the fire, eating cooked carrots and berries. It was quiet, the silence maddening to Wilson, he eventually found himself rambling to himself. Talking about nonsense, really. Woodie was watching him, not hearing what he was saying, and not really stopping him, either. It was calming the male, and that's what Woodie needed. Today was stressful, Wilson was a mess and being deaf in general left Woodie constantly looking around him. He was tired, he couldn't wait to crawl into the tent and sleep the night away. Of course, he'd drag Wilson with him. No way was he gunna leave this fool by himself, awake. He take him and snuggle him up so he couldn't leave. Yeah, he'd do that. But he needed to do something about those glossy eyes first. He turned and searched through a chest quietly, and pulled out a long bit of cloth that Wilson had made for injuries. This would be fine for now, Woodie thought as he walked over to Wilson, who had stopped talking. Kneeling, Woodie gently touched Wilson shoulder, the jump from the little male smaller now that he was getting used to listening for Woodie's movement.

"Don't panic." Woodie's deep voice in Wilson's ear, Wilson nodded, unsure of what he meant by that. Woodie took the cloth and covered Wilson's eyes, tying it,"Too tight?" Wilson shook his head, reaching and touching the cloth over his now closed eyes. He was frowning, sadness written on his face as he sat still. Woodie settled beside him, scooping the scientist into his arms and holding him close. He wished he could make his blindness disappear, he wish he could make Wilson feel safer. All he could do is hold and rock him, hum a melody-less tune to him. Wilson melted into Woodie's hold of him, the ginger's voice as it was soothing to him. He found his hand on his lover's cheek, rubbing soft circles over his skin. Woodie leaned into his touch, nuzzling the hand that held his face so lovingly. Wilson smiled sadly, desperately wanting to look into those green eyes, to see his firey hair, his freckled face. Tears wet the blindfold, and he sniffled, his smile faltering. Woodie frowned, bringing Wilson's face to his and kissing him,his smile returning when he felt Wilson kiss back.

They held each other like that until they both got tired, or at least until Woodie was sure Wilson had passed out in his lap. He picked up the smaller and carried him to their tent, preparing himself and Wilson for the nights rest. With their shoes and the blindfold off, Woodie crawled onto the straw bedding and wrapped himself around Wilson, holding him tight to his chest. With that, he closed his eyes, and let his mind doze off.

 

It was late in the night, Wilson heard his name being called. Through his drowsiness, he crawled from the tent. Following the voice until he felt the fire's warmth near. The voice was quiet, he couldn't tell where Woodie was, but he could tell it was night, the cold air attacking his bare feet. He listened, hearing nothing, must have imagined it then. He was about to crawl his way back when he heard it. Foot steps, ending right up behind him. He sat still, his eyes wide and unseeing. 

"Woodie..?" There was a chuckle, dark and colder than the air around him, which seemed to disappear when he was suddenly lifted from his knees. He gasped, kicking and thrashing, only to end up being help against his chest. Smoke curled around his face, choking him. He gagged and coughed, causing the man behind him to laugh.

 

"My my, what a way to say hello."

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, I had fun writing this 
> 
> MIIGHT write more of blind Wilson and Deaf Woodie


End file.
